Mental Projection
Mental projection is the ability to take thoughts, ideas and dreams from the mental plane into reality. It also allows one to interfere with the mental plane and therefore be able to hear thoughts and project thoughts. Characters *Kayleigh Calwin has this ability naturally. *Amelle Liraz also possesses this ability naturally. *Peter PetrelliPeter Petrelli World 2 has mimicked this ability in World 2 and in World 11. *Abbie Gray has also mimicked this ability. *Noah Gray has absorbed this ability. Limits 'Kayleigh Calwin' The ability allows Kayleigh's mind to enter the mental plane, and take thoughts or dreams from the mental plane into reality. She has used this to communicate through her thoughts even before she was old enough to speak naturally, projecting her thoughts from the mental plane into another person's mind using physical contact. It also allows her to bring thoughts into reality, therefore being able to create things that may not even exist. She is able to hear thoughts from the mental plane but cannot change or alter them. She has been shown creating several animals, a jungle which filled an entire room and even a villainous form of her father, which she did unknowingly and accidentally. When she created this villain, she had to be temporarily killed in order to destroy him, but since then she has learned to dismiss her creations at will. It is unknown if this is due to greater control or merely the fact that she is now aware of what she creates. 'Amelle Liraz' Amelle has possessed this ability for about a decade by now, but her skill with it is still at times intermittent, since she is usually too busy working to practice or train with it. She can create objects easily by bringing thoughts into reality, and can create large objects and even things which couldn't exist naturally, but it is unknown if she could create any people or other living things. Her thought projection and telepathy are highly temperamental, and she can project without intending to, especially if confused or conflicted. In her case, the ability also gives her some resistance to having her mind read. It seems to produce faint static which blocks the mental hearing of telepaths. 'Peter Petrelli' In World 2, Peter has mimicked this ability from Kayleigh, and therefore should have similar limits to hers. However, he tends to use telepathy, thought projection and creation to produce all of its effects instead. In World 11, he gained the ability from Amelle and therefore has her limits, but is yet to display the ability. He is more likely to use telepathy to hear and project thoughts. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie has similar limits to her cousin and her uncle. 'Noah Gray' Noah too has similar limits to his uncle, cousin and twin. Similar Abilities *Both telepathy and psychokinesis can hear thoughts and communicate mentally *Mind reading is the ability to read the mind's of others *Telepathic control is the ability to control minds *Thought projection can move thoughts, ideas and memories from one mind to another *Creation is the ability to create anything *Plane of existence manipulation may allow mental projection to happen *Miming can be used to create imaginary items Category:Abilities